I Want More
by InoYamanaka94
Summary: After Nosedive and Duke's steamy kiss Nosedive is left wanting more, but how much more does he want? NosedivexDuke I made a video in honor of this pairing. Please email me to get the link! WARNING: This story is finished! ! !
1. Nosedive's Revenge

I Want More...

SakuraHaruno94

-+-+-+-+-

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**_Flashback_**

* * *

It had been days since Duke and Nosedive's passionate kiss; and as Nosedive sat sprawled out on the sofa; he couldn't help but remember those two minutes….

_**Duke sliding his hand behind his head, their beaks coming together, Nosedive's childish whimpering. . . . .** _

Nosedive picked up the latest issue of Cosmogirl (Yes, I said Cosmogirl!) and began to read about what women look for in a boyfriend.

_I wonder if he wants to to be my partner or if it was just a hook up. . . . _Nosedive thought as he used the remote to change the channel.

Nosedive stared at the "Hey, ya all right kid?" Mallory asked, waving an arm in front of the young teens face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nosedive muttered as he stood up from the sofa and stumbled to the bathroom.

Nosedive gasped to see Duke, clothed only by light green towel that covered his damp body from the waist down; brushing his already white, sparkling teeth.

"What?!" Duke mumbled, his battery powered tooth brush still buzzing in his mouth.

"Nothing, I need ya to uh…uh…" Nosedive stumbled for the right words to say.

Nosedive slowly walked passed Duke, over to the toilet, and retrieved a tissue from its box.

"Listen, kid, about the other day…" Duke began as he rinsed and spit into the sink.

Duke was interrupted in mid sentence when he was shoved against the wall and firmly held there by two gloved hands.

"Nosedive, whatdaya want from me?" Duke asked calmly with a sly smile on his face.

He knew what Nosedive wanted and Duke was more than willing to give it to him.

"You know damn well what I want!" Nosedive whispered harshly back at Duke.

Nosedive grabbed Duke's wrist and held them above Duke's head.

_Yes! It's finally happening!_ Duke thought as he gave in to the young drake.

"Nosedive, don't go do--" Duke was interrupted by Nosedive's hand sliding behind his neck and pulling him closer towards Nosedive's beak.

Duke moaned in ecstasy as the two drakes kissed and for a moment; Nosedive opened his eyes to meet Dukes gaze.

"What the hell was that for?" Duke asked as Nosedive loosened his grip on Duke's wrists.

Duke managed to push his fingertips into Nosedive's rock-hard abs before Nosedive slid his hand along Duke's cheek bone. The sensation he felt was indescribable.

_Why is he doin this to himself?_ Duke thought as Nosedive pulled away from the kiss._ What have I done to the kid?!_

"Because you left me wanting more," Nosedive replied as he ran his free hand up and down Duke's bare arms, making Duke let out a whimper of pleasure.

_Whatever I did, it sure worked on him!_ Duke thought as the whimper soon turned into a loud moan.

Nosedive, remembering his first kiss ran his tongue along the bottom half of Duke's beak.

Duke let out another loud moan as his hand traveled along the wall.

He soon found the big red button and pressed it, the door slid to a close just as Duke wrapped his arms and Nosedive's neck, pulling him into yet another passionate kiss.

_I can't believe this is happening!!_ Duke thought as Nosedive slid his hand down Duke's chest.

Duke chuckled as Nosedive found the edge of the towel.

"What the hell am I doing?" Nosedive asked as he pulled away from Duke's seductive hold.

Duke stood in front of the young teen, amazed at the young drake's skill in seduction.

"Back on Puckworld, Wildwing used to have chicks over all the time," Nosedive muttered before he waltzed out of the bathroom.

"If we ever get back to Puckworld. . ." Nosedive trailed off as he started down the hall towards the living room.

_Damn! His backside's even better than his face!_ Duke thought as he re-wrapped himself in the towel and walked towards his room.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed, if so please review! I might write a second chapter but I'm not for sure. 


	2. Everything Will Be Alright

Hey dudes, here's another fantastic chapter to I Want More by me, our lovely SakuraHaruno94!

"Talking"

_Thinking  
_

* * *

It took only and hour for Duke to style his hair and by the time Duke made it into the kitchen for his usual cup of coffee, most of the team had already left the pond to participate in their usual night antics. 

Duke smiled at Nosedive, who sat behind the computer desk: almost hidden from sight due to the avalanche of papers that surrounded him.

"Got homework?" Duke asked picking up a thick book and leafing through its worn pages.

"No, just thought I'd get ahead of my peers!" Nosedive replied with a sneer.

Nosedive's harsh words cut into Duke like a knife stabbing at his back. He had never seen Nosedive so tense and now….he realized that Nosedive had….had changed!

Instead of a happy-go-lucky teen, Nosedive was now a young drake; confused about his sexuality, his friends, basically everything!

"So….I guess, uhh….that was sarcasm?" Duke asked as he set the heavy book back down and stood behind Nosedive, eyeing his work.

"Yeah it was." Nosedive replied setting his pencil down and turning to look into the eyes of his best friend and….lover.

Nosedive chuckled as Duke wrapped his arms around Nosedive's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Duke let out a loud moan as Nosedive returned the kiss.

Nosedive stood up from his seat and broke away from Duke's grasp.

"We can't….I—" Nosedive stumbled for the right words to say.

"You are confused, I know. I was confused when I realized dat I had feelins for ya too." Duke confessed

"Wildwing's gonna freak when he finds out!" Nosedive suddenly exclaimed as Duke took Nosedive's hands and held them.

"Who says he's gotta know?" Duke asked as he stepped forward backing Nosedive to the desk.

"Your right," Nosedive replied as he ripped the communicator off of his wrist and let it fall to the ground and Duke placed a hand beside Nosedive's hip on the desk, giving no room for escape.

Nosedive flashed Duke an evil grin, one that sent shivers down Duke's spin.

Duke then slid his hand behind Nosedive's neck, his dark feathered hands tangling themselves in Nosedive's long blonde hair.

Nosedive let out a loud moan as Duke kissed him with passion.

_I can't believe this is happening! _Duke thought as he slid the white jacket off Nosedive's broad shoulders.

"Why…do…you do this to me?" Nosedive asked Duke once they both came up panting for air.

"Don't worry bout it," Duke replied without skipping a beat.

Nosedive wrapped his arms around Duke's neck and hugged him tight to his chest.

Duke and Nosedive stopped just long enough to look into each others eyes.

Studying Duke's face, Nosedive could tell that he had had dealt with a hard life. The thieving, the lies, the harsh sword fights with Falcone, all of it could be seen in the Drake's eyes.

As Duke studied Nosedive's face, Duke could see that Nosedive had had a hard life too. Being shuffled from foster home to foster home, being separated from his older brother, it was hard as hell!

As they looked into each other's eyes, both young drake's knew however, that life would get better…with each other's love.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter…perhaps I'll make a third one even? But anyway review! 


End file.
